memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Ares/Death of A Neutron Star/Act Four
Act Four Fade In Ext. Space The Ares is in orbit around the star. Int. Briefing lounge Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Lieutenant Kelby, Ensign Carlson, Lieutenant Crusher, Lieutenant Sito, and Doctor Carlson are sitting around the table. Lt. Sito: According to the sensors the star is even futher on the verge of collaspe we've only got 30 days until it explodes, taking us with it. Captain Taylor looks at Lieutenant Kelby. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant how long until we get warp power?. He looks at her. Lt. Kelby: I'm trying to feed the inner grid by stealing some power from the structural integrity field. You should have partial shielding in thirty minutes. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: What about warp power?. He sighs and gives the full report. Lt. Kelby: We've got impulse power, but I've got to take the warp engines offline while we recalibrate the intermix regulators. She looks at the table then looks at him. Capt. Taylor: How long?. He looks at her. Lt. Kelby: Captain, we're looking at twenty hours work here, double shifts. Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: We don't know that we have twenty hours. That star could explode at any moment. He looks at her. Lt. Kelby: I'll see what I can do Captain. She nods at him Lieutenant Kelby leaves the briefing room to restore the shields and warp drive, then she turns to the senior staff. Capt. Taylor: All right we've got five hours to get the ship back on-line does anyone else have anything to add?. Sito looks at her. Lt. Sito: Sensors picked up four Orion warships heading our way they'll be here in five hours. Commander Martin chimes in. Cmdr. Martin: We've got to get the ship up and running or we'll be dust. She nods at him. Capt. Taylor: Agreed let's get to work dismissed. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. Int. Jefferies tube 32 Commander Martin is working on a power relay when Sito walks into the area and walks up to him. Lt. Sito: I've completed the power start up routine and shield power is still at 45% that's not enough to survive the star if we can't get warp drive back online, you look like you could use another pair of hands?. He snickers a bit and looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Smaller ones might help. She walks over to panel. Cmdr. Martin: I'm trying to calibrate the torque sensors to prime the warp plasma flow regulators so when we jump to warp we're not thrown from our chairs. She smiles and turns to him. Lt. Sito: There the torque sensors are recalibrated Commander. He turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: It's John remember we don't have to always be so formal with each other Sito. She looks at him. Lt. Sito: (Sighs) John I've lost something when I was held by the Cardassian Union and I don't know if I still love you, and who knows if you still love me. He looks at her and takes her hand. Cmdr. Martin: Sito yes I still do but this new you is going to take sometime to get use to (smiles at her) I guess we both have to get use to being around each other again I'm patient. The ship jolts as klaxon blares. Capt. Taylor (OC): Red Alert, all hands to battle stations. Both Sito and Commander Martin look at each other and head to the turbolift. Ext. Space Five Orion interceptors appear and start shooting at the Ares hitting the shield armor on the outer hull, as the Ares fires an energy beam of phasers at the five ships approaching them.